pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinoco
Dinoco is an oil company/gas station that has been seen in Toy Story and Cars. In Toy Story the logo is an Apatosaurus. In Cars, the logo is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. ''Toy Story'' The Dinoco Gas Station is the place where Andy's family car stops on its way to Pizza Planet. While Andy helps his mom refuel the car, Woody is surprised to see Buzz Lightyear in one piece as he drops down from the sunroof; however, Woody is unaware that Buzz has followed him to get his revenge on Woody after being knocked out of the window of Andy's room. Buzz confronts Woody, and the two end up fighting as they fall out of the car. The car then drives away, leaving the two stranded. Buzz, still believing himself to be a real space ranger, speaks into his wrist communicator about his "mission," which further infuriates Woody, climaxing with his line: "YOU ARE A TOY!!" Buzz then walks away, but Woody calls Buzz back when he finds a Pizza Planet delivery truck pull into the gas station and refers to the truck as a spaceship. The two then climb aboard the truck as the truck leaves the gas station and heads back to Pizza Planet. ''Cars'' Dinoco is an oil company that sponsors the Piston Cup and is the main sponsor of Strip "The King" Weathers. Every Piston Cup racecar covets the Dinoco sponsorship. In Cars, Strip Weathers is on the verge of retiring, causing Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks to both battle for the Dinoco sponsorship. In the final race for the Piston Cup, Chick Hicks deliberately sent "The King" crashing off the track, after being fed up with coming second to him in every race. Lightning gave up his bid for the sponsorship to help "The King" cross the finish line with dignity, making Chick the ultimate winner. Although he "won", Chick was labeled a cheater by the enraged crowds who saw his stunt, and apparently Dinoco refused to sponsor him. Dinoco offered to sponsor Lightning instead for his sportsmanship, but he quietly turned it down. With "The King" retired, it is uncertain who Dinoco is now sponsoring. Gallery Dinocolighter.jpg|Dinoco lighter in WALL•E TokyoDinoco.jpg|Dinoco in Tokyo Mater Trivia * Dinoco may have been based on the Sinclair Oil Corporation, which also uses an Apatosaurus as it's logo. * The Dinoco name and logo appear on a lighter on WALL•E's shelf in the movie WALL•E. * There is a building seen with the Dinoco logo on it when Mater comes out of the water in Tokyo Mater. This is most likely one of its HeadQuarters. * A new "subsidary" of Dinoco appeared in Heavy Metal Mater called Dinoco Records. * In the early script for Toy Story 2, Al was originally supposed to stop at Dinoco on route to the airport following engine troubles, in which the toys hi-jacked his car shortly after. In a later deleted scene, the Dinoco gas station is mentioned in a deleted scene by Buzz while he's explaining the route they took to get to Al's Toy Barn. Category:Toy Story Culture Category:Cars Culture